


The Way You Look Tonight

by BenicioQueen



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [1]
Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, I'll tag as I go, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, all in my head, i just put it to paper.... computer, it's not real, the way you look tonight, this shit is made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: OK. I’ve thought long and hard about this. So many of you have expressed interest in my crazy venture to write a Benicio del Toro/Reader fic. A few of you have already thrown love and encouragement my way which I am thankful for. So that being said, I decided to make this a series of sorts instead of one big, drawn out fic. This is the first story. I hope you guys enjoy it!
WARNINGS: NSFW, 18+ only, public-ish sex, smut…. again it’s sex what do you think is going to happen?

I shouldn’t have to say this, but I’m going to anyway. THIS IS FAN FICTION. IT’S NOT REAL. I’ve never even met Benicio let alone slept with him. IT’S FANTASY. ALL IN MY HEAD. MADE UP SHIT.

These stories are dedicated to all of you Benicio lovers out there





	1. Part One

The sounds of Frank Sinatra ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ weaves its way around the grand ballroom. You stand near Benicio, sipping on your flute of champagne, smiling and engaging in casual conversation with a couple of producers Benicio has worked with in the past. On the outside, you were joyous. All smiles. However, on the inside, you were wondering when you’d get to go home. The truth was, you found these events incredibly dull. On top of that you’re an introvert, but you put on your happy face for Benicio’s sake. You love him and would do anything to make him happy including attending these less than thrilling parties. Benicio keeps a hand at the small of your back, rubbing light circles in reassurance that it’s okay and he’s right there. Glancing up at him briefly, you smile. You truly love this man of yours. Looking around the room, your gaze lands on the familiar, friendly face of your friend Emily.

“Gentlemen, would you excuse me please?” you ask sweetly then step away as they nod yes or say sure. Quickly you make your way towards Emily. She spots you, opens her arms and smiles big.

“Y/n, I’m happy to see you, darling,” Emily greets.

“Oh, am I happy to see you too,” you confess as you hug her tight.

“Listen, I know you love Benicio, but you’ve got to stop tormenting yourself coming to these drab parties,” she jests.

“Well, you’re here so it’s less drab now,” you reply with a smile.

The two of you chat for quite some time before Benicio makes his way over to you.

“Emily, hello,” he smiles and pecks her cheek.

“Hello dear, we we’re just talking about you,” she informs him.

“Good things I hope,” he questions with a raised eyebrow.

“We were discussing the new Star Wars movie coming out,” you answer with a smile.

Benicio grins and wraps an arm around your waist. “I’m excited about it,” he tells the pair of you.

Benicio, Emily and you talk for another hour or so before Emily excuses herself to go speak with the current director she’s working with.

Benicio tugs you close to him, placing a sweet kiss to your cheek. “You look ravishing in that blue dress,” he murmurs.

“Thank you, love,” you mutter then kiss his lips softly. When you break the kiss, you look into his eyes seeing them darken with desire. He takes your hand pulling you in the direction of the bathrooms. He stops outside the men’s room. “Wait, here,” he commands. Confusion on your face, you watch him disappear inside then reemerge a moment later. Benicio grasps your hand in his, leading you inside and into the last stall.

“What are we doing?” you ask as he locks the door. He doesn’t answer. He crushes his lips to yours. You kiss him back with equal fiercness as he effortlessly lifts you up and pushes you against the wall. With one hand, Benicio unbuttons and unzips his pants, moving them down enough for him to reach into his underwear and pull out his throbbing cock. He secures his thigh to hold you up long enough to bunch up your cocktail dress and push your panties to the side. In one fluid movement, he slides into your slick heat making you moan his name. Benicio holds you up with one arm and clamps his other hand over your mouth to muffle any noise you make. He finds a tempo and sticks with it until he feels his orgasm begin to creep up on him. He pulls out, carefully letting you down.

“On your knees, love,” he rasps.

You drop to your knees as you hear someone come in. You both pause and wait a few minutes until the intruder leaves.

Benicio holds his cock to your lips, “Suck.”

Greedily you take his cock into your mouth and suck him off. You deep throat him a couple of times before his load shoots down your throat. After you’ve swallowed the last drop, he removes his cock from your mouth and helps you stand, fixing your dress. Benicio kisses you hungrily then whispers in your ear, “We’ll continue this at home.”

He unlocks the stall door, letting you out first. He gives your ass a playful smack. You look over your shoulder at him and he grins cheekily at you. You try to compose yourself then exit the bathroom, thankfully no one sees you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Reminder: This shit’s made up y’all. Fantasy. Not real. All in my head that I decided to write out.

When it comes to sex, you were usually pretty reserved. That is, until you started dating Benicio then sex became an exhilarating experience. Like having sex in the men’s room at a lavish party. You managed to walk out of said bathroom without being seen. Benicio gives you a kiss on your forehead.

“I’m going to have a smoke then we’ll say our goodbyes so I can get you home and out of that dress” he gives you a devilish grin.

You roll your eyes, but smile. Benicio kisses you then you watch him stroll outside onto the balcony. Smiling to yourself, you go find Emily.

“You’re at a boring party and you’re smiling a genuine smile. What’s the matter with you?” she teases.

“Just happy to have an amazing man,” you grin.

“Oh my God. You two had sex just now didn’t you?” she questions.

“Perhaps,” you tease.

Benicio returns from having his cigarette and drapes his arm over your shoulder.

“Ready to go, love?” he asks.

“Definitely,” you tell him. You give Emily a hug goodbye as does Benicio then you two give short goodbyes to a few others before making your way out of the luxurious ballroom. Benicio takes your hand and you both briskly walk to his car. The drive to your home was thirty minutes and if you were being honest it was the longest thirty minutes of your life. You rub Benicio’s bicep as he tries to get you home fast enough without getting pulled over.

You lean over and lick the shell of his ear. He sucks in a sharp breath which makes you grin. He glances at you briefly, long enough for you to notice his eyes darkened.

“I hope you’re not attached to that dress,” he comments as he focuses on driving, “Because I’m ripping it off of you the second were in the house.” You feel yourself getting wet. You glance down at his crotch, clearly seeing his cock has hardened. Carefully, you reach your hand over to stroke Benicio through his pants, but he quickly grabs your wrist before you can do so.

“Don’t you dare, kitten. You don’t get to touch my cock until I say you can,” he rasps, the lust apparent in his voice.

“Yes dear,” you reply. He tsks at you. “Yes sir,” you correct yourself.

“That’s my good kitten,” Benicio praises you.

Shortly thereafter you pull into the driveway of your home. Benicio helps you out of the car. You both hurriedly enter the house. Benicio slams the door shut and locks it. He then turns his attention back to you. In two strides his in front of you, crushing his lips to yours making you moan. True to his word, with his brute strength he rips your satin, blue dress in half, letting the pieces fall to the floor in the entry way. Benicio continues to kiss you hungrily as he frantically removes your strapless bra and black lace panties. Once you’re naked, Benicio breaks the kiss then slings you over his shoulder giving your ass a playful smack before hauling you upstairs to the bedroom. When you reach the room, Benicio unceremoniously drops you onto the bed. He hovers over you, capturing a perked nipple into his mouth and sucks, eliciting moans from you.

You close your eyes, “Oh, Benicio,” you moan as you tunnel your fingers in his hair. He smirks and switches to your other nipple causing you to moan more. He releases your nipple then gets off the bed. You whimper at the loss of contact and he chuckles, “Patience kitten.” He opens the top draw of the dresser, pulling out a plug, vibrator and hand cuffs. You roll over onto your knees, anticipating what he wants. Brining your hands behind your back, he snaps the cuffs on you. “Such a good kitten for me, aren’t you baby?”

“Yes sir,” you answer as he glides his hands along your ass then your upper back. He firmly pushes on you to put your face into the mattress. Benicio gives a hard slap to your left ass cheek and you moan then give your ass a jiggle for him. He smirks and slaps your other cheek. “Shall we begin, kitten?” Benicio asks gruffly. “Yes please sir,” you answer, a little breathless. Benicio gives your ass a squeeze before giving a lick to your tight hole. You let out a gasp and shudder in delight. You’re a bundle of nerves knowing what’s coming. Benicio smirks and removes himself from behind you. He walks over to your closet and pulls out an anal hook then takes lube out of his nightstand.

Generously he coats your opening with lube then his fingers. He slips his index finger into your ass and slowly moves it in and out of your tight hole. A moan escapes your lips as he expertly fingers your ass. “Good girl, y/n. Moaning so pretty for me,” he husks. All you can do is moan because he always leaves you speechless when he gets dominate like this. A second finger slips in causing you to push back on his fingers wanting more.

He swats your ass “That’s a bad kitten, y/n. You don’t push back to give yourself pleasure. You don’t ever give yourself pleasure unless I give you permission. Have you forgotten your place kitten?” he questions you as he removes his fingers.

“No sir. I’m sorry sir. I’ll behave like a good kitten for you,” you rush to say not wanting him to stop.

“That’s what I thought,” he comments then abruptly pushes the plug into your ass. You moan as the toy stretches you. Benicio flips you over and spreads your legs. “You may not cum without my permission ,” he warns then licks your delicate folds causing your hips to buck.


End file.
